The Chaos Of Romance
by Lollipop456
Summary: What happens when Harry enlists Seamus' help to get back together with Ginny? CHAOS! Oneshot, humor and fluffy as a pillow. No flames please!


Ginny Weasley was sitting in the Hogwarts courtyard, peeking her nose in one of her schoolbooks; it just happened to be her book for her lesson in Potions class, a subject she was failing miserably at since her fallout with her ex Harry Potter; they broke up due to his love of Deatheaters rather than his intrest in kissing, Ginny was upset about it, so upset that she sank into a mopy-like state; but none the less, she tried to continue on with her daily routines; trying not to think on Harry. Ginny suddenly heard soft footsteps approach and her head, nearly immetidately, popped up. It was Harry , he had something clutched in his right hand, Ginny tried to catch a glimpse. He held out a shamrock, Ginny stood to her feet and caught a gaze over Harry's shoulder; she saw Seamus Finnigan shaking his head agressively. She turned back to Harry and focused on his present.

"What is this for?" Ginny asked brightly, trying to ignore the agigated Seamus; who really looked pensive about something.

"It's sort of a peace offering...Hope you like it." Harry said shyly, Ginny smiled gently and took the shamrock.

"If you put it in your hair, it sings...Seamus gave it to me to give to you, but it's really from me. He said it only knows one song, hope that doesn't bother you?" Harry explained quickly and nervously, Ginny laughed and shook her head.

Ginny proceeded to do so, all of the sudden, a song emerged; not the song she was hoping for. Seamus did a palm-to-face action as Ginny began to listen to the song. And the song went a little something like this:

_I'm going to get you drunk, get you drunk on my lady humps_

_I'm going to get you drunk, get you drunk, get you drunk on_

_my lady humps. I'm going to get you drunk, get you drunk,_

_on my lad humps, I'm-_

Ginny quickly removed the clover from her hair, and gave Harry a look of shock; Harry cleared his throat and snatched the shamrock back. He quickly shuffled over to Seamus. Giving him a honest look of disbelief, Seamus rubbed his own neck and shook his head.

"I thought you said-" Harry whispered

"Tried to warn you." Seamus said with a shrug of the shoulders.

Harry frowned miserably as Seamus wrapped his arm around his shoulder and led him back to the dorm rooms. Ginny watched them move off, she smiled softly and stuck the shamrock back in her hair.

_The next day..._

Harry was laying in bed depressingly, he flew a paper airplane across the room; Seamus entered with a fruit bat in a small iron cage. He sat it down and joined Harry on the bed. Seamus could see the depressive look on Harry's face and in his eyes, he laid in the same position Harry was. He rubbed his back comfortingly, Harry shrugged him off. Seamus wanted to help his friend get back together with his true love, really bad. Harry had become rather annoying since the breakup.

"Okay...Yesterday was a bust. But hey, I need you to take Shriek down to Ginny's room." Seamus said.

"I don't feel like it." Harry mumbled.

"Come on, Harry. Shriek is for her DADA class, she needs her for a patronus." Seamus explained.

Harry sighed deeply and rolled off the bed, he grabbed the cage and gave Seamus an exsaspierating gaze as he left the boy's dorm, Seamus was about to say something but the door had already closed. Harry headed down the hall, and soon came across the girl's dorm. He knocked on the door embarassingly (he was,after all, not allowed anywhere near the girl's dorms...but he do anything for Gin), Ginny answered to the constant pounding on the door. She quickly tried to slam the door on Harry, he held it open with his foot.

"Ginny, I know the shamrock was a mistake...but I did it to show-off. Forgive me?" Harry said meekly. Ginny nodded and smiled.

She was easy to forgive and forget, a gift that none of her five older brothers had possessed. Well, maybe her twin brothers Fred and George.

"You brought Shriek over!" Ginny said excitdelly as Harry handed her the cage.

Ginny suddenly looked dissapointed and shock all in one glance, she looked up to Harry. Harry's seemingly happy grin turned to a sheer look of nerves.

"Harry, Shriek is a girl." Ginny remarked.

"I know." Harry said with a nod of the head.

"This bat has a wanker. Not exactly a knockout. But it has a wanker." Ginny said simply.

Harry observed the bat's under-area, and then giggled nervously, swiping the cage back.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Ginny snapped as she slammed the door.

Harry stormed back to the dorm ferciously, he quietly closed the door and looked at Seamus; shaking his head in dismay.

"Again..."

"I tried to warn you" Seamus finished off with a sly grin.

_The day after that..._

Harry chased Ginny down the exterior corridors, she tried to ignore him as he finally caught up to her.

"Harry please...You've done enough for me already, really." Ginny said in modest fear.

"Gin, it was an accident, I swear!" Harry vowed, Ginny continued down the halls

"What do I have to do to prove that I want you back!" Harry asked as he grabbed Ginny gently by the arm.

Ginny thought for a moment, it had to be a worthy task; after all, Harry was a very powerful wizard for a boy his age. She snapped her fingers as she finally came up with an idea, Harry jumped a bit.

"You have to enter the girl's lavatory and hold your breath under water for 2 minutes..." Ginny stated

"Gladly! I just need the Gillyweed and-" Harry was about to proceed down the halls when Ginny grabbed him

"Without gillyweed or the bubblehead." Ginny said with a sly smile.

Harry strode away with a nervously confident smile, he ran into Seamus and the grin faded.

"Please say that the headstone will be red." Harry gulped nervously.

_The day after the last..._

Harry, Ginny, and Seamus entered the girl's lavatory. Harry slipped off his shirt and gazed on at the clear blue bath water; he looked to Seamus worryingly and then the grinning Ginny. Could he do this? Could he really risk it all? He wanted to, he had to, but he couldn't... He shook his head and turned to Ginny.

"I can't do this..." Harry began

"Thank god!" Seamus breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean you can't? You said-"

"Ginny, you are asking me to risk my life for you! And you are happy that I might suffocate under there. I will not die just to prove that I love you." Harry cried.

Ginny grabbed Harry and kissed him lengthly and passionately, when they pulled apart; Harry was hardly unable to blink.

"Finally. You have the courage to say something smart." Ginny said with a sheepish grin as she left the bathroom.

Seamus wrapped his arm around across Harry's chest as Harry was finally able to blink again. Seamus shrugged his shoulders and looked at Harry from the left side of his profile, they both broke down in hysterical laughter and leapt into the bath.

"I guess this means your an item again?" Seamus asked with a laugh.

"God, I hope so." Harry said as he proceeded to float on his back.

"I think you learned a lesson." Seamus said as began to backstroke.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Never trust an Irishman." Seamus said with a sly smile.

"Why?" Harry asked with a slight laugh

"Because they made be able to dance...but their matchmaking skills are worthless." Seamus joked, both of the boys got a good laugh.

"Yeah, but they are good at one thing..." Harry said as he sat up.

"What is it?" Seamus had no idea what Harry meant.

"Being a no-good, annoying, pestering, noisy friend!..." Harry said with a raised tone

Seamus looked seemingly dissapointed, Harry sighed and touched his shoulder. Seamus looked up to him and crooked a grin.

"...Who'll always back me up." Harry said with a gentle grin.

"That's what I'm here for." Seamus said with a chuckle as he splashed Harry.

"Seamus?" Harry asked after awhile.

"What?" Seamus said as he began to climb out.

"You realize you'll probably be back on the matchmaking scene in a week, right?" Harry asked jokingly.

"And I'll be ready." Seamus said with a gentle smile as helped Harry out of the bath.

Ginny ran up to the dorm room, squealing with delight as she leapt onto her bed. Hermione Granger was already there and reading a schoolbook. She was surprised by her friend's sudden uplift in spirit. Cause she, like Seamus, had noticed a lack of enthusiasum in her friend's spirit.

"What has you in a giddy?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"Harry just proved his love to me!" Ginny shrieked.

"By what?" Hermione asked. She was indefintely ready to hear this answer.

"By showing me what a snot-nose I can be!" Ginny cried, Hermione slowly scooted her chair away and continued with her studies.

Nobody could full understand Harry and Ginny's romance, because it was quite ridiculous. But then again...when you are madly in love. What ISN'T ridiculous? Someone Ginny & Harry are opposites, complete opposites. But then a wise man once said...Opposites attract. And when opposites attract? Where does it lead to? Chaos. Simply chaos.

THE END...

or so we hope so for Harry's sake...

and Ginny's sanity...

and their chaotic affairs as Harry & Gin


End file.
